An implantable, multi-channel epidural electrode for spinal cord stimulation (SCS) is to be developed which will have improved installation and operational features compared to the current state of the art. The most common applications for SCS is the treatment of chronic, intractable pain, and vascular insufficiency (Europe). The significant failure rate and reduced therapeutic effect for early electrode designs was due to lead migration and proper placement. Multi- contact systems were later developed to minimize the number of surgeries required to reposition electrodes. Today's electrodes have up to eight contacts, however, lead migration and placement is still a problem. In addition to lead migration, mechanical failures and the limited number of active contacts available with contemporary leads has limited the therapeutic effectiveness of SCS. It would be a significant benefit to SCS patients if more robust, reliable and higher current density electrodes could be provided. We intend to rely upon our experience in producing cardiac pacing leads and other stimulation electrodes to develop a new epidural electrode which utilizes materials, manufacturing processes, and design techniques resulting in an electrode with significantly improved characteristics.